Grand Final Showdown
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The remaining contestants continue to compete in the Mauna Loa Tournament, and it all culminates in a climactic clash between Cynder and Ash.
1. Chapter 1: The Tournament Continues

**DRAGON HEROES**

Previously on the last story, our heroes have returned to the Big Island of Hawaii and entered the Mauna Loa Tournament. Blaze, the dragons, and even Ash participated as contestants and they've been arranged accordingly for the first round. Torden has won against Jakkin in the first match, followed by a Primarina named Prima who beaten Lily with ease, then Cynder who triumphed over the Great Stallion, and finally Draco, who won against Charonus. Now, the second half of the first round is at hand, and there can be only one who will become the Champion! Who will it be? Find out on this exciting story!

* * *

 **Grand Final Showdown  
**

 **Chapter 1 – The Tournament Continues  
**

The crowd cheered loudly and excitedly as the Hawaiian tournament reached the halfway mark. Following the latter half of the first round, which resulted in Ash, Percival, Blaze, and Bowser emerging victorious over their respected opponents, thus joining the first four winners that were Torden, Prima, Cynder, and Draco, the second round was soon to be underway. Meanwhile, Jakkin, Lily, and Charonus, who have competed and lost in the first round, sat next to Tails, Darky, and Jeremy, waiting for the updates from the announcer. At last, he stepped up to the centre of the arena to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he spoke through his microphone. "The second round will commence shortly, but for now, we'll be having a short break so you can grab a bite to eat. Thank you for your patience."

While some of the spectators went to the dining hall, others decided to stay and chat for the time being until the tournament resumes. Tails and the dragons deliberated on what they were going to do for the break period.

"Any ideas on what we could do to pass the time?" asked Jeremy. "We have about half an hour before the second half of the tournament commences."

"I'm not sure," said Tails. "I'm still taking notes on the battle between Draco and Charonus since I've got to witness an actual battle between two Charizards in their Mega form."

"You seem to find it very fascinating, Tails," said Charonus.

"Yes, indeed," replied Tails. "This is really going to help with my research on dino-dragon biology. After all, I am a scientist."

Charonus nodded understandingly. At first, he was about to continue asking questions about Tails' occupation, but he then remembered what the rest of his friends were discussing earlier on. "I know what Draco would suggest right at this moment," he said as he felt the quiet rumbling of his stomach. "He'd suggest that we'd have some lunch."

Jakkin thought about it, and already, he could feel his stomach rumbling as well. "Ya know, I'm famished myself too, now that I think about it," he said.

"So am I," said Jeremy. "So how about it, Tails? Shall we go to the dining hall and grab ourselves something to satisfy our hunger?"

"I suppose we might as well check what they have at the cafeteria," said Tails, feeling hungry himself. "Alright, let's get going."

"Yay!" exclaimed Darky. "We're gonna have food!"

"I can hardly wait to have something sweet, like muffins," said Lily, happily.

Tails and the dragons got up and made their way to the dining hall. Jeremy looked back to the stadium, thinking on the other dragons inside the waiting room. "Speaking of which, I wonder if the others are having at the lunch," he said.

"I believe so, Jeremy," said Tails.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other contestants were having lunch too. There was a mess hall next to the waiting room, complete with tables and seats. Several attendants made their way around serving plates full of food to the contestants. Cynder, Blaze, and Percival took their time eating their food while Draco, Bowser, and Torden were rapidly stuffing their faces with great gusto. Even though they have been used to their tables, it was still a shocking sight.

"You'd want to be careful not to eat too much than you really need, guys," warned Blaze. "Not only for your well-being, but also your ability to fight as overloading your stomach could result in a bad performance for you three."

"And there's no need to make such loud noises while you eat," added Percival. "People will be staring at you, and that's kinda embarrassing."

Cynder, who was slowly eating her fish, chose not to say anything. Even though she sided with Blaze and Percival on the matter, she knew there was no way they could be able to persuade them to ease up on their eating habits. Nevertheless, she could tell that they are at least all pumped up and good to go, especially Draco as she knew that she will be fighting him in the second round.

"Just one more basket," said Draco as he finished his fifth basket of dim sums and took the next one which had three steamed pork dumplings. He had never felt as satisfied in all his life as he rubbed his now bloated belly.

"Oh, look at the time!" exclaimed Torden. "The second round is about to start."

"That means you're going to up first," said Bowser. "And you're going to be fighting that Prima girl over there."

Torden looked across the table and saw the Primarina standing calmly and confidently. He still felt displeasure at the way she embarrassed Lily in the first round, and was determined to be the one who will win the match.

"Yes, I can definitely see that she is my next opponent," he said. "I'm going to show her that I'm much tougher than Lily."

"Whatever you do, Torden, don't try anything reckless," said Cynder. "Percival has told me that Prima comes from a group that can easily make quick work out of pure dragons."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Torden. "With my Lightning Brooch, I might be able to zap her into oblivion! Besides, I have witnessed the fight between her and Lily, so I'll be very careful not to make the same mistake that she did."

"Well, good," replied Cynder. "Just remember to give it your best shot, and you should be fine."

"Not to worry, Cynder," said Torden. "I've got it all covered."

Just then, one attendant entered the dining hall as activity was heard from the stadium again.

"Alright, everyone!" he announced. "The second round's about to start, so please return to the waiting room immediately!"

The eight contestants got up from their seats and made their way back to the waiting room, where the attendant was waiting impatiently for them to be present.

"Torden and Prima," he said. "You two are up, so proceed at once to the arena."

Prima grinned as she eyed Torden. He was yet another dragon, so she imagined that the match will be yet another easy victory for her. Torden was not intimidated at the slightest, and the two contestants made their way out to the arena side by side.

"Good luck, Torden!" called Percival as he Bowser, and Draco looked out to watch the imminent fight. Cynder joined in with her friends too, while Ash eyed the dragons with a sinister smile on her face. She knew that she will be eventually fighting one of them, and she was going to see to it that their defeats will be humiliating and painful before she kills them.


	2. Chapter 2: Percival's Folly

**Chapter 2 – Percival's Folly  
**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the second half of the tournament!" called the announcer. "We hope you have enjoyed your half-hour break, as now, the second round is underway!"

The crowd cheered, some of whom were demanding for the tournament to start right away.

"Let's begin!" continued the announcer. "First match of the second round! It's Torden against Prima! They both look very determined to advance for the semifinals! Who will be the winner? We shall find out now!"

As Torden and Prima assumed their positions in the arena, Tails and the other dragons have returned for the second round after their lunch. They looked down to the arena, and saw that the first match was about to begin, with Torden being up first.

"I sure hope he wins," said Lily. "I couldn't bear the thought of him losing to that Prima!"

"He needs to keep his guard up," said Charonus. "Prima's a Primarina, and given her type, she could curb stomp him, much like how she did with – uh, you…"

"Please, don't remind me of that," pouted Lily. "That was a humiliating defeat for me."

"Maybe he might have a chance against her," said Tails. "Remember that Torden bears the Lightning Brooch, which allows him to harness the power of electricity."

"In that case, then he could be able to have an advantage on Prima," said Charonus, knowing very well that due to her type, she would be weak against electricity."

"Let's hope he can do it," said Lily, feeling slightly happier at the thought. "Come on, Torden! Fry her to a crisp! Win this match for me!"

The match was about to start, and Torden focused on Prima, paying no attention to the cheering crowd.

"Well, my dear young dragon," said Prima. "Are you ready to lose? You might as well call of the match in order to spare yourself some embarrassment."

"Not a chance!" said Torden. "I'm going to beat you and that's final!"

"Alright, have it your way," said Prima. "But you should know that it's unwise for any dragon to mess with me."

After a brief moment of exchanging banter with one another, Torden and Prima finally squared off. Prima decided to use the same tactics she had used against Lily in the first round, but Torden already knew of her tricks and were ready for them. The Primarina delivered her attacks, but he dodged them before they could even strike him. This started to frustrate Prima, which gave Torden the opportunity he needed to gain the advantage. Judging his moment, when Prima was getting ready to deliver her coup, Torden dodged at the last second, causing Prima to miss him again, and then he snuck up from behind and gave a massive kick that sent her sailing out of the ring. Prima tried to recover, but her body touched the ground and she was unable to get up quickly.

"This match is over!" shouted the announcer. "Prima is out of the ring, making Torden the victor!"

Torden smiled with satisfaction as he realised that he has won the second round match and he had avenged Lily at the same time. The crowd cheered on him, including Tails and the dragons. Lily especially felt very happy to see that Torden has won over Prima.

* * *

"So, Torden has made it to the semifinals," said Cynder as she looked out from the waiting room. "That is very good news indeed."

"I had a feeling he was going to do it," said Draco. "After all, he is a very strong dragon and a reliable fighter in our group."

"Here he comes now!" exclaimed Percival as he saw Torden making his way back inside.

"That was too easy," said Torden, confidently. "I've shown that Prima a thing or two, and now I made it to the semifinals!"

"Congratulations, Torden!" smiled Draco. "We knew you had it in you, and I bet Lily's going to be very happy about this."

Cynder only smiled silently, knowing that it was only a matter of time until she or Draco will fight him in the semifinal round. All the same, she was expecting for her upcoming match with her Charizard boyfriend.

Sure enough, the attendant arrived. "Draco and Cynder, you're both up," he called. "Proceed to the arena immediately."

So Cynder and Draco made their way out of the waiting room and walked side by side to the arena. Draco could hardly imagine that he was going to face his girlfriend, but as she told him, she expected him to give it his all no matter the circumstances, just like he did in his previous match with Charonus. When the two faced each other from their positions, Cynder could sense that Draco was feeling some uncertainty within himself. She knew that she will have to do some coaxing in order to get him into the challenge.

"Remember everything that helped you win your fight with Charonus, Draco," she called. "A match is a match, so we must give it our best shot."

"Yes, I know that," said Draco, doubtfully. "Still, I don't know about having to fight you when we're together and all."

"It's understandable, Draco," said Cynder. "But you shouldn't let that get in the way of what you're supposed to do. If it will make it easier for you, I'll give the first move."

In the blink of an eye, Cynder charged straight at Draco with the intention to strike him, but quickly, the Charizard blocked her attack, and then they started their fight. Both exchanged blows as they brawled around the arena. Tails and the other dragons watched the fight with interest, knowing that it was going to be intense as Draco and Cynder seemed evenly matched.

The fight lasted just as long as the battle between Draco and Charonus, and soon, Cynder had the upper hand as Draco was starting to show some fatigue. He was not going to give up, however, and he struggled on to win the battle. Even so, Cynder still had plenty of stamina, and she soon managed to knock Draco clear out of the ring with a fully charged Plasma Burst breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cynder has won the match!" the announcer called, excitedly. "The second round is halfway done!"

Cynder bowed modestly and solemnly as she absorbed the cheers from the crowd. Draco was speechless that he lost the fight, but he could not help but smile as he knew all too well that Cynder was a stronger and much better fighter than him, and that could not make him any happier as it assured him that he has a female dragon who, aside from Bowser, can be able to protect him whenever he needs it.

Draco made his way back into the waiting room where Blaze, Torden, Percival, and Bowser were waiting. Although they knew he lost, they were still pleased with his efforts.

"Well, you tried your hardest, Draco," said Percival. "That's all that matters."

"It was a fun fight, I'll say that," said Draco.

Soon, Cynder arrived at the waiting, and they all congratulated her for her victory. While Cynder appreciated the praise she was given, she looked at Draco, and had a surprisingly sly grin on her face.

"I believe you lost on purpose just to be a gentleman, didn't you, Draco?" she asked.

"Oh, no, n-n-not at all," stuttered Draco as he blushed. "Seriously, I did my best, I have no regrets, and besides, we all know you're a very strong and skilled fighter."

As the group continued chatting about the match, Ash had her eyes set on Cynder. She had watched both of her matches and observed that she had similar fighting styles and techniques to her own. In spite of that, she knew she had two more opponents to deal with before possibly facing Cynder in the final match.

"The third match is about to start!" called the attendant. "Will Ash and Percival please make their way to the arena?"

Percival got himself ready and Ash came to his side. The both of them walked towards the arena where they could hear the crowd cheering as usual. As soon as the match started, the two dragons went head to head with each other. Percival tried to land a blow on Ash, but the Albino Twilight Storm proved to be very fast that she was able to dodge his attacks with ease, and he was taken by surprise when she delivered a swift kick on him. Down, but not out, Percival struggled to get up, and he was feeling very impressed by Ash's fighting skills. Then, to his confusion, he started to feel something rather unusual.

 _How curious,_ he thought to himself. _It's been quite a while since I've felt this way for anyone before, but something about Ash girl is just so… intriguing, and I can't comprehend what it could actually be…_

After gathering much thought, it did not take long for Percival to realise what was weighing on his mind.

 _Wait a minute,_ he continued. _Am I falling in love with this dragoness? No, that's not possible! I can't feel that way for her, especially when she's not of the good sort since she attempted to trap us back when we were doing the gulch trial! Come on, Percival! Get a hold of yourself! This is a match and you must defeat her!_

"What's the matter?" asked Ash. "Have you lost your will to fight? You should just call off the match and head back home, because I'm the strongest dragon there is!"

This made Percival snap back to his senses and he resumed the fight with Ash. But even with the determination, he was feeling overwhelmed by his own emotions that he could not be able to fight properly. While the crowd continued to cheer, Tails and the dragons could sense that Percival was not his usual self. Even Cynder, Blaze, and Bowser had noticed his unexpected and unexplained drop of motivation. In no time, Ash dominated the immobile Percival, and then she delivered one more powerful kick which sent him flying out of the ring.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, it seems that Percival has finally found a love interest within, of all dragons, Ash. Only time will tell if things will really work out for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Semifinal Rumble

**Chapter 3 – Semifinal Rumble**

"Percival is out!" the announcer exclaimed. "The victory goes to Ash!"

The crowd cheered loudly, except for Tails and the dragons. They were left stunned and bewildered at how Percival could have lost so easily.

Percival got up, and he was shocked and embarrassed. Slowly, he trudged his way back to the waiting where he could see Cynder, Torden, Blaze, and Bowser waiting for them with confused expressions. He knew that he had no excuse for his loss, and he was deeply ashamed for what he would have to tell them.

"What happened over there, Percival?" asked Bowser. "You should have been able to take down that little brat, but all you did was stand there and you barely put up any effort."

"The way you were back there was uncalled for," added Torden. "I am truly disappointed in you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hey, go easy on him, you two," said Cynder. "I'm sure there was a perfectly innocent explanation to his sudden loss of motivation."

"Guys, I'm so sorry," said Percival. "Really, I mean. I have no idea what has come over back there, and I don't know how I'm going to explain it."

Blaze looked at Percival's guilt ridden face and knew that there was something going on in the young dragon. It was more than just an unexpected loss of motivation as she sensed that he was having certain feelings. They were feelings of conflict. She wanted to find out more, but she knew she couldn't ask him in front of the others as it would be too much stress for him, let alone having to face more inquiries from his friends. Being tactful, she knew the best thing was to have a private conversation with him.

"Percival," she began. "Is it alright if I have a little chat with you in someplace quiet and secluded? I promise I won't judge you."

"Okay, Blaze," replied Percival. "You seem like someone who I can reveal what was going on without feeling ashamed of it."

Blaze smiled and she led him into a corner far away from the other dragons. "Now then," she said. "Tell me everything."

Percival gulped as he tried to think about what he was going to tell Blaze. Although she assured him that she will not judge him based on what he was about confess, he was still doubtful as he knew the news itself was going to be very shocking, especially when Blaze knew all about Ash from the other dragons. Hesitated, Percival held his mouth still, but when he looked into Blaze's curious yellow eyes, he knew he had no other choice.

"Well, you know how you're with Tails and Draco's with Cynder," he began.

"Yes, I do," said Blaze. "Just let it out as your words will only reach my ears."

"Okay, then," replied Percival as he cleared his throat. "I've recently fallen in love with someone, or at least developed a crush."

"I see where you're getting at," said Blaze understandingly. "And could you care to elaborate on who is it you're developing feelings for?"

It was at that moment where Percival knew that there was no going back now. With as much courage as he could muster, he breathed deeply as he began to reveal the crush to Blaze. "The crush is none other than… Ash…" he said slowly and silently.

At first, Blaze was speechless. She could not imagine that Percival would have become infatuated with his and the dragons' sworn enemy, but when she recalled how the match went between him and her, she realised that it finally made sense. It was unexpected, but she figured that it explained everything from the way Percival acted all nervous around her and his reluctance to fight when he should have done so.

"If I have to be blunt, Percival," she finally spoke, sensing the doubt and fear within the gold dragon. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with having a little crush on someone."

"I know," said Percival. "But the fact of the matter is that Ash is evil, and she tried to hinder our Island Challenge during our first encounter."

"Yes, and I do question how you could feel that way for her myself," said Blaze. "On the other hand, it would be better that you wait until she shows her true colours. Much as I doubt it myself, something inside of me is telling me that maybe Ash isn't completely evil."

"What makes you say that?" asked Percival.

"This may be shocking to hear, but I've known Ash many years ago when I first took Cynder as my student," said Blaze. "Really in truth, she's just a young dragoness who doesn't fully know what her true path is."

Percival was stunned as he never knew that Blaze was familiar with Ash. He honestly thought that she just learned about her from his friends. Presently, an attendant came into the waiting room.

"Mystic Flame, your name has been called," he announced. "Please come to the arena right now as the match is about to start."

Blaze knew that there was not enough time to talk more, so she got herself ready to begin her match with Bowser. "I wish we could be able to talk more to help you feel, but I better get going for my match," she said. "Just go take your seat with the rest of guys watching the tournament, and if they do ask about what happened, don't be afraid to tell them without mentioning your crush on Ash."

"I guess I'll do that," said Percival as he began to feel a bit better. "Thanks for listening and understanding, Blaze. I really appreciate that."

"Not a problem," smiled Blaze. "I shall see you soon."

"Hurry up, Mystic Flame!" called Bowser. "We don't have all day, you know."

"I'm coming," said Blaze, and she hurried out the door while Percival made his way up to the seating area, hoping that Tails and the dragons have saved a spot for him. He was not sure what to tell them should they ask him about the match, but he assured himself that he will find a good explanation.

* * *

The final match of the second round was at hand as Bowser and Blaze, disguised as the Mystic Flame, were ready to fight. As soon as they were given the signal to begin, the two engaged in a heated battle where they had it out with a combination of punches and flame attacks. Soon, Blaze emerged victorious after she tossed Bowser out of the ring with her pyrokinesis. With the second round over, there were now four contestants remaining, and everyone was excited for the semifinals to commence.

It was now time for the semifinals, and there were two matches to go before the final round. Up first was Cynder against Torden, and they were feeling very determined to win against each other. In yet another eventful fight, both gave it their very best, but Cynder finally won the match, making her the one eligible to fight in the final round.

The second last match was underway, and it was the Mystic Flame against Ash. The Mystic Flame was hoping to win the match so that he could have the opportunity to fight Cynder in the final match, but as he looked at Ash, she could sense that the Albino Twilight Storm anything but willing to lose. He could also tell that Ash was a very strong dragoness.

"This is it! The final match of the semifinal round that will determine who will be the one to enter the final round!" said the announcer with excitement. "Both Ash and the Mystic Flame look very eager to make it to the top! Let the match begin!"

With that, the crowd cheered wildly. Up on the row where Tails was sitting, almost all the dragons were sitting together, and were watching anxiously and excitedly, wondering who was going to be the winner.

"If Blaze wins this round, she'll get to fight Cynder," said Tails. "This is going to be something, a match between teacher and student!"

"Yes, but Ash certainly is no slouch," said Percival. "Given how she was so good to have made it that, it's a possibility that she could win as well."

"Hopefully, Blaze will win," said Jakkin. "But if Ash wins, we can only hope that Cynder will the one to win the tournament."

"Come on, Blaze," said Jeremy. "You can do it!"

The Mystic Flame focused on Ash, who was also looking her disdainfully. She felt rather bemused yet surprised that a mere non-dragon would have managed to reach that far in a tournament where dragons were the last ones standing. Suddenly, the Mystic Flame began the first move by delivering a flurry of flames at her. Caught off guard, Ash was knocked back, but not out of the ring. Puzzled, she could only wonder where this mysterious weak fighter got such extraordinary powers. Just then, Ash noticed something peculiar that caught her interest. She saw streaks of purple hair coming from out of a hole in the Mystic Flame's cloak.

 _How strange,_ Ash thought. _I have never seen anyone with purple hair like that before. There's no one else who has that kind of hair, except for… Hold on, it can't be! It must be her! Yes, Dragon Master Blaze…_

A devilish grin crossed Ash's face as she figured out a way she could easily win the fight.

"Hey you!" she called to the Mystic Flame. "I think it's about time you take off your superhero outfit! I know who you are!"

"Give it a try," said the Mystic Flame in a deep yet feminine voice. "Disguise or no disguise, I'm still going to win this fight."

Ash sneered. "We shall see about that!"

Without warning, Ash charged towards the Mystic Flame, kicked him high up into the air, and then knocked him back down to the ground before letting out a fully charged Plasma Burst at him which exploded upon impact. Everyone stared in shock as they waited for the smoke to clear. Soon, it did, revealing a knocked out Blaze, her Mystic Flame disguise completely incinerated from the blast, and she was struggling to get up. It became clear that she was unable to continue the fight.

"Nice try, Master Blaze!" taunted Ash. "Your disguise failed to fool me!"

"Folks, I think the Mystic Flame for the count," said the announcer. "In other words, Ash wins the match and will proceed to the final round."

Some of the crowd members cheered while others sympathised with the defeated Mystic Flame. Tails and the others dragons were aghast at how Blaze was defeated.

"No, it couldn't be," said Darky sadly. "She lost the match."

"I'm afraid it's up to Cynder now," said Bowser. "That Ash can't win the tournament as I could tell that she has something nasty planned! Cynder will have to stop Ash, or bust!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So here it is, the match were Cynder and Ash finally face each other in a proper fight, Who will win? Find out in the next half of the story!


	4. Chapter 4: Cynder vs Ash

**Chapter 4 – Cynder vs. Ash**

Cynder looked on in shock and she was outraged at what Ash had done to her teacher. She was just about to rush in to help when she saw Tails flying down to the arena.

"Hang on, Blaze!" he called. "I'm coming to help!"

As Tails landed on the arena next to his downed wife, Cynder approached them in time. The announcer pondered deeply since originally he was going to summon some stretchers to aid her to the nurse room.

"Ah, ow!" exclaimed Blaze, feeling badly hurt from the damage inflicted. Fortunately, she was not crippled.

"Relax, Blaze," said Cynder. "Tails and I are here to help you get better."

"Shall I call in a stretcher?" the announcer asked.

"That won't be necessary," said Tails. "I got it covered. She'll be much better in my hands."

"Please let me come with you," said Cynder. "My match can wait for the time being."

"I appreciate you wanting to help, but it will be better that you stay here and have your match with Ash right now," said Tails. "Blaze will be alright as I'll get her fixed up in the nurse room."

"Tails, really, I insist," said Cynder. "She's just as important to me as she is to you."

"Cynder, no," croaked Blaze.

"Huh, Blaze?" asked Cynder. "Are you absolutely sure you don't need me."

"Yes, I do," continued Blaze. "Listen, I'm not saying this because I want you to avenge me, but all I can tell you is to be careful and win the match. Ash is not to be underestimated, Cynder, so keep your wits about yourself."

"I understand, Blaze," said Cynder.

"Do not worry about me," said Blaze. "I'm in good hands, and I shall be back in time for the remainder of the final match."

"Alright, then," said Cynder, feeling a sudden burst of determination. "I promise, Blaze, I won't let you down."

Blaze smiled. "Good luck on your match, Cynder. Trounce Ash and become the winner!"

"What a pity," said Ash as Tails moved out with Blaze on his arms. "I was hoping she was going to last long for me to carry out my plan to humiliate her."

"You, I will make you pay for that!" Cynder spluttered as she seethed with rage. "Blaze was my mentor, and you hurt her!"

"It's her own fault," said Ash. "She should have picked me as her student all those years ago."

"That gave you no excuse for what you did over there," hissed Cynder. "You absolutely have no shred of honour, and your actions back when we first met and now really showed how much of a disgrace you really are!"

Ash smirked. "So I guess we are going to get our fight started now?"

"You bet, and I'm going to make you sorry you ever crossed me!" declared Cynder.

"Oh, I am so scared," said Ash sarcastically.

"Alright, that's it!" growled Cynder. "Announcer, we want to get the final round underway right now, please!"

"As you wish, Cynder," said the announcer, and he turned around to grab the spectators' attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, the final match is about to start! Who will be the victor and earn the title of champion? It will be a spectacular fight between Cynder and Ash!"

"This is it," said Draco as all the other spectators around him and his friends cheered on. "The fight many of us have been waiting for."

"Do you think Ash is going to fly off if she beats Cynder again?" asked Jeremy.

"I highly doubt that," said Jakkin. "This is a very important match, so there's no way either of the two dragonesses will quit the match, especially when it's apparent that Ash must have something planned."

"What sort of plan?" asked Lily.

"I don't know, Lily," said Draco. "All I can say is that I have bad feeling about this. Cynder has grown strong since her last encounter, but Ash doesn't seem to be concerned at all. It's like if she's hiding some kind of secret or something, being so eerily calm and cool about it."

"You know, I'm getting same vibe from Ash as well," said Percival. "There's something about her that seems so dark and mysterious. Still, I'm sure she could be trusted as I don't think she's completely evil and just wants to prove that she's a very strong dragon."

"Come to your senses, Percival!" said Jakkin with disapproval. "That girl is nothin' but trouble, and if you let your feelings cloud your judgement, you'll be a liability as she is a danger to all of us!"

"He's right, you know," agreed Torden. "As much as she may not seem like much, she could still turn against us."

Percival could only watch the fight with the rest of his friends. As much as he wanted to believe that there may be good in Ash, he could only take the words of his friends with much thought, especially when he was already given the pep talk by Blaze earlier on.

"Now, let the match begin!" declared the announcer as Cynder and Ash positioned themselves, and with that the two charged towards each other in a really intense fight.

Cynder and Ash fought all around the arena, exchanging blow after blow in the hopes of winning the match. They even took flight for an aerial clash, and they unleashed a barrage of Plasma Bursts against each other. Both of them seemed evenly matched, and neither one of the dragons were willing to give up.

"I must say, Cynder, you have grown much stronger since our last encounter," said Ash. "I'm very impressed, but that's still not enough to beat me."

"You seem to have been doing some training yourself since you're a bit tougher yourself," said Cynder. "Even so, I'm going to win this match so that you won't attempt any funny stuff at all."

"Funny stuff?" snorted Ash. "Oh, please! I was just getting warmed up to show you my true power, if you're so curious to witness it for yourself."

"You're bluffing, I know that," said Cynder. "I can hardly imagine that you would have some sort of hidden power within you, especially when you don't even have an Elemental Brooch like I do."

Ash smirked as Cynder charged towards her again and they both continued their fight in the air. Everyone watched with amazement as the battle intensified. The dragons could tell that things are about to get serious between the two Twilight Storms.

Cynder delivered a devastating Dive Bomb on Ash, causing the two to crash down to the arena, shaking the entire stadium. Ash was lying face down on the ring, while Cynder stood proudly.

"It's all over, Ash!" she declared. "I have you by the ropes, so you better give it up!"

At first, Ash remained silent as she lied down, then all of a sudden, she started sniggering. Confused, Cynder could only wonder what Ash found amusing.

"My dear princess," she began. "You just don't get it, do you? I am really unstoppable!"

"What are you talking about?" scoffed Cynder. "And don't call me 'princess!'"

"Why shouldn't I? You are the princess of the Shadow Dragons, right?" continued Ash, flashing her famous sinister grin. "Just like how I'm a princess in my own right, for you see, I'm about to let you in on a little secret."

"Oh, that certainly does sound ominous," said Cynder. "What could you possibly be hiding that could really intimidate me?"

"Can you really handle the truth once it's out?" asked Ash. "I think it's about time I show you the real me. You may be familiar with the Dark Queen, the leader of the Obsidian Devourers, right?"

"Yes, I do since my group and I have defeated her months ago," said Cynder. "What is it about her?"

Ash looked at Cynder, who was starting to feel worried. This was the moment she had been waiting for. "Cynder, you are facing none other than the daughter of the Dark Queen herself!" she declared.

"You are what?!" exclaimed Cynder.

"That's right!" continued Ash. "The Dark Queen is my mother, and you killed her!"

"No, that can't be right!" spluttered Cynder, but when she looked into Ash's eyes, she noticed that they looked very similar to Queen Vildouleur. "Wait a minute, now it all makes sense! I do see a bit of a resemblance, but you're an albino Twilight Storm!"

"My skin colour is not the important issue," said Ash and her expression changed into an ugly snarl all of a sudden. "The important issue is that you're going to pay for what did to my mother!"

"But she was an evil dragon, and she had to be stopped!" hissed Cynder.

"You seem to be forgetting that I am an evil dragon myself," said Ash. "As they say, like mother, like daughter, and I intend to carry on her legacy, even without those lowly Obsidian Devourers."

"And just how are you going to do that?" asked Cynder.

Ash smirked. "I was about to tell you that I don't need a stupid brooch to unleash my full power, I can harness it on my own will, and you're about to find out just how powerful I really am! Oh, yes, I can see the fear in your face, and it's making me all the more pleased."

Cynder stood frozen, feeling both bewildered and nervous from Ash's words as the albino Twilight Storm assumed a fighting stance, ready to let out her hidden power.

"NOW YOU SHALL COWER AT THE FURY OF ASH, THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS!" she suddenly screamed.

With that, Ash started glowing brightly. As the crowd watched with awe, Tails and a now fully recovered Blaze arrived at the scene, and together with the dragons, they could tell that trouble is afoot. Cynder could only watch in horror as Ash let off a shrill roar, feeling her strength increasing by the second as she began her transformation.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh, boy, this match is going to be pretty brutal, and we got a couple more chapters to go!


	5. Chapter 5: Raising the Stakes

**Chapter 5 – Raising the Stakes**

"What is happening?" asked Lily, feeling very scared.

"Ash seems to be transforming," said Tails. "I have no idea what form she is assuming, though."

"Considering that she is the same type of dragon as Cynder, I believe she is reaching her Alpha form," said Blaze.

"But how is that possible?" asked Draco. "She doesn't even have an Elemental Brooch to be able to transform."

"Something tells me that she didn't even need a brooch to be able to transform," replied Blaze. "It seems that she has found some other way to achieve her Alpha form."

Blaze could not be any more correct. As Ash powered up, parts of her body started to glow a pinkish hue as a silver white aura emanated around her. She cackled maniacally as she felt her power increased tenfold, and when she stopped shining, she stared at Cynder with an evil smile on her face.

"So, tell me, princess," said Ash. "Are you terrified now?"

Cynder stood still in shock as she focused on her adversary. She could tell that she has become much stronger than ever now that she has reached her Alpha form. Nevertheless, she remained brave and knew that she could use her Shadow Brooch to transform.

"No, I am not," she said. "I'm still going to defeat you."

"I'd like you to try to knock me out in your base form," said Ash. "Hit me as hard as you can."

"You're on!" declared Cynder and she charged towards Ash again and delivered a flurry of kicks all over her body, but much to her surprise, they did not have any effect. Ash could not resist smirking at how insignificant Cynder was now in comparison.

"But how could this be?" Cynder asked in shock.

"Face it, Cynder, you are absolutely no match for me, even if you try to transform into your Alpha form," laughed Ash and she delivered a kick that sent Cynder flying. Cynder struggled to spread her wings, but in the nick of time, she recovered and flew back to the ring. She was not going to let Ash defeat her easily.

"Come on, Cynder!" called Draco. "You can do it! Win the tournament!"

"Don't give up, big sis!" shouted Darky. "Wipe that smug grin out of that dragon's face!"

 _I can hear my friends cheering me on,_ thought Cynder. _Ash is pretty strong in her Alpha form, but I am absolutely sure I can make things even if I use my Shadow Brooch right now._

"What's the matter, Cynder?" taunted Ash. "Am I too much for you handle? You seem to feel like throwing out the towel! I told you I am extremely powerful!"

"Don't think I am going to give up, Ash," said Cynder. "You think you're going to fight in your Alpha form? Well, two can play at that game, you know!"

"Are you seriously going to go Alpha as well?" scoffed Ash. "This is most certainly going to be interesting, but it won't be long before I crush you to pieces for good! You should know a thing or two about the laws of survival!"

"Survival isn't about the strongest," said Cynder as she took out her brooch. "It's about those who can adapt to changes in the environment, but this match has nothing to do with that!"

"Oh, really?" asked Ash. "Then I wonder what else it could be when you should know that it's a fact that the strong survives while the weak are expunged from the face of the planet."

"For starters, this match is about fairness," replied Cynder. "And I'm going to make sure that we'll have a fair fight, whether you like it or not!"

Without wasting any time, Cynder adjusted her brooch and it started to glow, causing her to shine brightly. Ash had anticipated that she was going to change to her Alpha form as she was not worried in the slightest.

The crowd oohed at the spectacle while the dragons continued to cheer for Cynder.

"Alright, Cynder!" exclaimed Torden. "Show her what you're made of!"

"I think she might have a chance to win the round," said Bowser. "Let's keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best."

"Get ready, you guys," said Tails. "The real battle is about to start!"

After a few minutes of flashing, Cynder finally reached her Alpha form as her parts of her body glowed in the same manner as Ash along with being surrounded by her aura.

Ash focused on Cynder, sensing that her power has increased exponentially, but she chuckled nastily. "So now we're both in our alpha forms," she said. "But I doubt it would make any difference."

"There's only one way to find out," said Cynder. "And that is to resume our fight."

"I am very pleased to hear that," said Ash. "Words cannot express how exhilarating I'm finding this match."

Taking their positions, the two dragons were ready to finish the final round. Now that they have powered up to their Alpha forms, the battle proved to be even between the two as both Cynder and Ash seemed to be equal in strength, speed, and stamina. They exchanged blow after blow against each other, dishing out even more damaging hits, but still, neither one showed any sign of slowing down.

The announcer was at loss for words as he had never seen a fight that intense before in his life. He knew that the tournament was going to be one to hit the records, and he could hardly contain his pleasure.

Cynder wiped her brow feeling very pumped up from the fight. She felt a surge of excitement from fighting a worthy opponent, and she almost recalled having a similar fight of that magnitude with Spyro many years ago.

"I felt like I'm having déjà vu," she chuckled to herself. "This match surely is something, but I must concentrate and try to defeat Ash. I'm doing this for you, Blaze!"

At the same time, Ash felt like she had met her match through Cynder, and she was greatly impressed by her power, but she was determined to win the match herself.

"Well, I think it's about time I deliver the final coup," she declared. "Say your prayers, Cynder, because you're really going to get it!"

In an instant, Ash charged herself up for a powerful attack. Cynder readied herself to prevent the attack, but soon noticed that Ash's attack power was increasing at an alarming rate. She was starting to become unsure if she could handle it.

"Only one of us is going to win, Cynder!" shouted Ash. "Prepare for the end!"

And with that, Ash unleashed an extremely powerful Plasma Burst that hurtled straight towards Cynder. Cynder realised that the attack was strong enough to level the temple, so with thinking she let out her own Plasma Burst to deflect it. Both dragons struggled to overpower the other as their breath attacks moved back and forth. Everyone watched anxiously, knowing that the two clashing attacks would definitely determine the winner of the match. Tails, Blaze and the dragons hoped that Cynder would be the one left standing.


	6. Chapter 6: The Match Ends

**Chapter 6 – The Match Ends  
**

With each passing second, the Plasma Bursts attacks grew more and more intense, with no show of either attack overtaking the other. Ash gave another push with her breath attack.

"Your time is up, Cynder!" she declared. "I am going to finish you off once and for all! Then I'm going to do the same with the rest of this pitiful crowd!"

"Oh, no!" shouted Cynder as she struggled to push back Ash's Plasma Burst with hers. "You wouldn't dare!"

Cynder put as much more power into her Plasma Burst attack, but it seemed hopeless as Ash was slowly but surely overpowering hers, and she was become more exhausted as she used up as great deal of her energy.

Tails, Blaze, and the dragons looked on with horror as they saw that Cynder was on the verge of losing.

"No, it couldn't be," said Tails, grimly. "Cynder, you can't give up now!"

"This is a nightmare!" shrieked Lily. "What are we going to do?"

"There's no way we could be able to stop Ash," said Draco. "She's just too powerful!"

Torden felt a sudden drive to help out. Even though he knew he really can't intervene in a match, he knew that the situation was really serious.

"I'm going down there!" he declared. "This must come to an end right away!"

"No, Torden!" exclaimed Tails. "Don't go! I'm sure the announcer will force the two to stop the fight!"

"Don't try to stop me!" hissed Torden. "This is life and death right here, and even if he does, Ash will just insist to continue the match anyway! She isn't the kind that will play fair!"

Quickly, Torden spread his wings and made a mad dash into the ring. The two Plasma Bursts were already building enough power that they let off blinding flashes of light which blinded most of the spectators, including the announcer. Torden struggled with the flashes as he hurried to Cynder's aid.

"Looks like you're running out of steam, Cynder," mocked Ash. "Now, prepare to meet your doom!"

Ash laughed maniacally as she relished the thought of killing Cynder and everyone else in the stadium that she did not notice Torden charging towards her. The blue dragon let off a ball of electricity and sent it towards Ash. At that moment, Ash saw the ball coming her way, and tried to deflect it. This was the moment Cynder needed to finally defeat Ash, and with as much strength as she had left, she dished out the maximum amount of power to her Plasma Burst, which overtook Ash's. The albino Twilight Storm tried to resist, but by then, it was too late. The Plasma Burst swallowed her whole in brightness. However, Cynder knew she had to prevent the attack from exploding in the stadium, so she quickly directed the attack up into the sky before finally letting it blow up. The explosion let off an extremely bright flash of light that even she had to cover her eyes.

Minutes passed, and when the blinding light subsided, the crowd and the announcer opened their eyes, anxious to see the result of the fight. They looked down to ring, and saw Cynder back to her normal form and barely standing as she panted heavily, almost close to fainting, but they could not see Ash anywhere. At last, they saw her lying out of the ring and knocked unconscious, also back to normal.

"She… she did it," said Draco, feeling a sudden urge to smile, though he unaware that it was also thanks to Torden that Cynder managed to knock out Ash.

The announcer looked at Cynder and then Ash. "Well, folks, the match is over," he spoke at last. "Ash is knocked out of the ring, and Cynder is the winner and champion of the tournament!"

The crowd jumped for joy as they cheered wildly and loudly. Tails, Blaze, and the dragons were most ecstatic.

"She really did it!" cheered Draco happily. "Way to go, Cynder!"

Cynder closed her eyes and humbly lowered her head, feeling weary yet satisfied that she managed to win the fight.

Just then, Ash regained consciousness. As she struggled to get up, she glared angrily at Cynder, and she tried desperately to deliver another Plasma Burst to bring her down. Luckily, Torden saw Ash that very moment.

"Look out, Cynder!" he shouted, and he intercepted the blast with his wing, knocking it upward to the sky.

Ash growled as she got up, battered and bruised. "You wretched dragon!" she hissed at Torden. "I shall tear you to pieces!"

But before she could strike, Torden pushed her down to the ground, and he prepared to finish off the albino Twilight Storm. "You're nothing but a spoiled sport, a cowardly fool, and a disease of a dragon!" he snarled. "For trying to kill Cynder and destroy the stadium, you're going to get what you deserve!"

"Torden, don't!" shouted Cynder. Torden stopped, confused as he turned around to face Cynder. "I think she has learned her lesson through losing," she panted. "There's no need to do away with her."

"She has caused grief for us back when we first met her, and she humiliated poor Percival," replied Torden. "She deserves to die!"

"Torden, if you kill her, you will be just as bad as her," said Cynder. "Spare her life and let her think about her defeat."

Those words sank deeply into Torden. He still felt angry at Ash, but knew that Cynder must have reason for keeping her alive. Reluctantly, he released her and stood up without saying anything.

"Tails!" called Cynder. "Do you have any powerful healing potions?"

"Uh, I believe I do," replied Tails as he rummaged through his bag. Fortunately, he had one inside. "What do you need it for?"

"Just give it to me!" shouted Cynder. "I just want to heal Ash's wounds."

Tails was confused to why, but he did as he was told. Cynder managed to catch the potion when Tails tossed it and she used it on Ash, who was dumbfounded at how Cynder would want to help her after all that she has done to her and her friends.

"There, you should be completely healed in no time," said Cynder.

Ash remained speechless at first, and then she smirked.

"You truly are a pathetic slug," she said. "You are a Twilight Storm princess, yet you have no proper dragon feelings as you are so soft! Mark my words, you're going to regret this act of mercy, for someday, I will crush you and your friends, and then the world will be mine!"

Ash laughed maniacally as she spread her wings and flew away. Everyone was silent as they could not imagine that someone would leave so suddenly from the tournament, especially when Ash had made it in the top five, but all they could do is congratulate Cynder for her victory.

* * *

It was evening, and everyone was excited for the honouring of the top five contestants. Since Ash had left the tournament prior, the second place had been passed to Blaze, who was still referred to as the Mystic Flame, while Torden and Bowser were positioned in third and fourth place, allowing Percival to gain fifth. All five contestants were given their respected prizes, which they all agreed to share since they were together as a group.

Finally, it was time for dinner. In the dining area, while Draco, Charonus, Bowser, and Darky were chowing down ravenously on their food, the other dragons could look on in shock. Cynder, on the other hand, did not join the table as she looked out to the window, deep in thought about her battle with Ash.

"Hey, Cynder!" called Jeremy. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Yes, I am sure," replied Cynder.

"There's something I don't get," said Jakkin. "Why did you ask Tails for a potion to heal Ash? I mean, didn't you realise the destruction that she almost inflicted?"

"If you really want to know," said Cynder. "It's because for the first time ever, I've found a worthy rival within her."

"Oh, I see," said Torden. "So you just wanted another chance to fight her again?"

"Maybe so," replied Cynder as she shrugged her shoulders. "After all, she and I were practically equal, unlike the Pyre Squad who can be defeated without breaking a sweat."

"You are not alone on that," replied Blaze. "I have the same kind of thrill myself whenever I face opponents that are equally as strong as I am, and what you did back there, you really did the right thing to spare Ash."

"Yeah, that's for sure," said Cynder. "Much as she may be arrogant and full of herself, she does not deserve to die in an undignified fashion, and besides, there's something that some of you may find it hard to agree on."

"What's that?" asked Torden.

"I don't think Ash is completely evil," said Cynder. "I could sense that somewhere inside that cruel, heartless exterior is a troubled young girl who is still struggling to find her place in life, and that was after she had revealed who she really was to me."

"I find that hard to believe," said Jakkin. "Especially when she revealed that she was the daughter of the Dark Queen."

"I beg to differ on that, Jakkin," said Percival. "Call me crazy, but I'm having the same vibe that you're having Cynder, and I'm sure that once she has realised that, she could be able to atone for her wicked deeds."

"Kinda like what I went through thanks to Draco," said Bowser. "Least all we can do is hope that what you're saying about Ash is true."

Cynder nodded. Although she was normally sceptical and cautious around others, she was for the first time positive about the prospect.

"I can't believe that this is the last day of your Hawaiian vacation," said Charonus. "Guess that means you'll be heading back to Japan first thing in the morning."

"Yes, I know," said Tails. "After a good night's sleep, it's back home for all of us."

"Speaking of which, I'm feeling sleepy," Darky yawned after finishing his meal.

"Not to worry, Darky," said Blaze. "They agreed that we could sleep here for the night."

After their dinner, the group were all set to find their beds. Cynder waited a while longer, and then she joined the rest of the group, thinking about what the next day would bring. One thing for sure, she was looking forward to feeling the cool air of Japan once again.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

And so, the Hawaiian Tournament finally comes to an end, and also, it's the end of the group's vacation. Still, there's bound to be more challenges and adventures waiting for the group when they begin their journey back to Japan! Ash reveals herself as the daughter of the Dark Queen, and she's bound to return any time soon, though we don't know for sure if she'll ever reform. Ah, well, the next story will be coming soon!


End file.
